Regalo de cumpleaños
by Anzu Brief
Summary: ABANDONO Por incompatibilidad de mi yo pasado y mi yo actual abandono esta hitoria de forma indefinida. Tal vez algun dia la retome y reescriba desde un princpio, pero lo dudo. Si alguien desea seguirla que me contacte. Lamento los trastornos ocasionados.
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Hola!! Aquí esta mi primer fic de esta estupenda serie que es Inuyasha. Decir k ya he leído algunos muy, muy buenos, de echo insuperables, y eso mismo me animo a escribir un fic de la pareja inu kagome.

Este fic en un UA y en un fic de época, no se exactamente que fecha, alrededor del siglo XVI o XVII... más o menos.

La historia es mía, producto de una noche en desvelo y una imaginación muy alocada... aun así espero k os guste y os entretenga.

Es todo por ahora, nos leemos, By

* * *

El oleaje permanecía agitado, testigo de la amenazante tormenta que había experimentado tan solo unas horas antes; entre las olas, el luminoso reflejo de la luna nueva revelaba los restos de lo que antaño podía haber sido una poderosa embarcación, mas sin embargo ahora, se reducía a un montón de escombros y restos de cenizas y cadáveres caídos a la mar.

De haber habido algo más de luz, también se podría divisar otra embarcación, con los cañones aun en posición de ataque, numerosos ecos de victoria, y una amenazante bandara negra meciéndose en el aire, alejándose velozmente del lugar del asalto.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOO

A kilómetros de allí, en la capital del reino Tashio, nadie parecía preocuparse de los sucesos acontecidos en la mar, es más, una vez transcurridas las peores horas de lluvia y truenos, aprovechando que el clima comenzaba a templar, los preparativos del cumpleaños del príncipe Inuyasha, segundo hijo del gran monarca **Inu** Tashio, cuyo apellido hacía honor al nombre del reino, recobraban importancia, convirtiéndose en el evento más importante de la capital.

Las calles ardían de vida, los niños habían tomado fiesta en las escuelas y las niñas fabricaban nuevas ropas para sus muñecas. Los cotilleos inundaban las esquinas, y allá donde miraras el tema seguía siendo el mismo.

- Son ya vientres años los que cumple nuestro príncipe y dicen que por cada cumpleaños se vuelve más apuesto y deseable. – comentaba una tejedora al resto de sus compañeras.

- ¿Vosotras qué sabréis? – Regañaba otra de las mujeres, con aspecto más anciano y responsable que el resto de las jóvenes - ¿Acaso lo habéis visto alguna vez?

Ante eso todas callaron. Obviamente ninguna de ellas había visto nunca al príncipe en persona, aun así los rumores hacía lo apuesto de su persona igualaban, o incluso superaban a los de su hermano mayor, heredero al trono, Shesomaru.

- Lo que me parece extraño, es que siendo tan apuesto y rico a sus veintitrés años no haya contraído matrimonio con ninguna princesa… su hermano, a su edad, ya lleva varios años casados con nuestra futura reina, la princesa Rin… Incluso nosotras ya estábamos casadas a esa edad, y la mayoría con hijos.

- ¿No estarás insinuando que sea…? – murmuró otra de ellas horrorizada, pero se obligó a callar tras recibir el impacto de un palo de ganchillo en su cabeza, probablemente lanzado por la anciana del principio, quien en esos momento la miraba reprobatoriamente.

- Por supuesto que no – negó otra de las más jóvenes, de aspecto pilluelo y despierto – la prima segunda de mi cuñada, que trabaja en el palacio como sirvienta, me ha contado que rara vez se ve al príncipe solo, de hecho cada noche la disfruta en compañías diferentes… Dice que son frecuentes las disputas entre nuestro rey y el príncipe por motivo de que este último es muy libertino y no quiere asentar cabeza.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto entre sorprendida y entusiasmada otra de ellas, mientras las demás la miraban fijamente esperando a que continuase.

La aludida pareció halagada por su repentino protagonismo, y agradeciendo mentalmente sus bueno contactos en el interior del palacio, se apresuro a continuar su informe.

- También se murmura que últimamente es tan solo una dama la privilegiada de aligerarle las noches, y ella es de muy buena familia, tanto que incluso se oyen ecos de pronto matrimonio…

- Entonces – concluyó la primera en hablar - no tardaremos mucho en tener otra fiesta en el reino, y con algo de suerte esta no será de cumpleaños.

Un silencio se produjo mientras cada una de las presentes traducía esas palabras del modo más conveniente, ya sea como un nuevo día festivo, un nuevo miembro en la familia real, posibles futuros sobrinos del monarca, o…

- Sinceramente – dijo una de ellas, textualizando el pensamiento de la mayor parte – envidió a la mujer a la que haga su esposa.

OOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOO

Horas más tarde, en el más luminoso de los salones que formaban el palacio, numerosos invitados pertenecientes a las familias más altas de la nobleza, comían, bebían, bailaban y presentaban sus respetos al homenajeado, quien trataba inútilmente de concentrarse en el protologo y ser amable con todos los invitados…, no era caso de provocar una guerra, o eso mismo se repetía cada vez que un noble alargado le estiraba la mano y el se veía obligado a estrechársela con una falsa sonrisa en la boca e hipócritas cumplidos en los labios.

- Parece que te diviertes – ironizo cierto noble amigo suyo sobresaltándolo por la espalda.

- Un estúpido saludo más y mandaré al hospital a cualquiera quien sea el desgraciado que lo inicie. – amenazó Inuyasha, malhumorado.

- ¿Aunque sea una linda dama? – tanteo el pelinegro con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

- Eso depende de cuan "dispuesta" este esa dama… - ironizó el de ojos dorados.

- Hablando de damas… qué hay de esa que te seguía a todas partes… ¿acaso ya rebaso el limite de celos y posesividad?

- Kikyo - enfatizó el otro – hubo de retirarse para atender a su padre… al pobre no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

- Apuesto que no le hizo mucha gracia – rió su compañero al mismo tiempo que desviaba la vista para contemplar a una de las jóvenes que paseaban por el salón en busca de compañía.

- La misma gracia que le hará a Sango saber como buscas nuevas figuras femeninas ahora que ella esta embarazada – sus palabras causaron el efecto deseado, y una mueca de pánico, prueba de la reacción de su esposa al enterarse, lo hizo retirar la vista rápidamente y fijarla sobre un punto muerto en el horizonte. – Por lo que se ve tu mujercita te tiene bien controlada – era el turno de burlarse de Inuyasha.

No obstante Miroku no respondió, la imagen de Sango enfadada, y más, con el revuelto de hormonas que el reciente embarazo le provocaba, seguía aterrorizando su libertina conciencia.

Inuyasha rió levemente, realmente esos dos se compenetraban bien…, y pensar que hacía solo unos meses era el más descocado de los dos… Bien el dicho de no fiarse de nadie más que de tu propia sobra, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese cabeza loca dejarlo solo ante las críticas de su padre?

Amor, le contestó él en una ocasión, poco antes de su boda; sin embargo todavía no era capaz de comprender esa palabra…, dudaba incluso que fuese algo más que una ilusión, a pesar de que su hermano también insistía con lo mismo a la hora de referirse a su relación con Rin.

Él podía llegar a entender que a ciertas edades fuera inevitable contraer matrimonio con una persona para prolongar la descendencia, e incluso se podría tomar suficiente cariño a esa persona para que la convivencia fuera agradable…, quizá hasta el punto de morir por ella si fuese necesario, pero de ahí al ¿amor?

No. Decididamente, y en el caso de que eso existiera, no estaba hecho para él. Así que ¿para que acelerar las cosas, la condena, como solía él referirse al matrimonio? ¿No era acaso mejor disfrutar los años de juventud libremente, y ya después unirse a una persona de por vida?

Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa y cualquiera que tuviera acceso a sus pensamientos habría adivinado la respuesta.

Aun así, ya superaba por tres años la veintena, y teniendo en cuenta su responsabilidad como príncipe, y heredero al trono si a Shesomaru le ocurriese algo, Dios quisiese que no fuese así, y no porque tuviera demasiado cariño a su hermano, no debería tardar demasiado en formar una familia, y creía haber encontrado a la mujer indicada para ello: Kikyo.

La fogosa y altiva Kikyo, hija única de uno de los nobles más influyentes del reino, y dado el delicado estado de salud de su padre, no tardaría demasiado en fallecer y quedar como única heredera… sin duda era un buen partido para él, ella sería una buena madre para sus hijos y dudaba que la vida a su lado, o mejor dicho, las noches, pudieran ser alguna vez aburridas. Por eso, y solo por eso, permitía el exceso de celos y posesividad que la mujer demostraba para con él.

No obstante, pensaba alargar ese futuro lo máximo posible, y hasta que llegará, o al menos, hasta que Kikyo regresara, nada le impedía encontrar otras… "diversiones" para su satisfacción personal.

Tras estos pensamientos sus ojos recorrieron la sala, en busca de alguna de ellas para esa noche, al fin y al cabo no todos los días se cumplía veintitrés años y bien merecía un regalito especial, ¿o no?

OOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

No muy lejos de allí, en la antesala al salón donde se llevaba acabo la ceremonia, unos hombres de aspecto acomodado parecían discutir acaloradamente sobre algo.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó el que a juzgar por las ropas parecía el jefe - La decisión ya fue tomada, estoy seguro que su alteza agradecerá este gesto y nos compensara apropiadamente cuando llegue el momento.

- Pero – protesto uno de ellos con cabezonería, y varios compañeros le dieron la razón – El señor Naruku nos ordeno expresamente que…

- ¡Se perfectamente cuales eran sus ordenes! – interrumpió el anterior – pero díganme entonces caballeros, que haremos si en algún momento Naraku es descubierto y por ende desterrado o asesinado, ¿será el lo suficientemente honrado de no delatarnos? ¿cómo lograremos conservar nuestros nombre si se nos tacha de cómplices a un traidor? ¿no es acaso mejor, canjearnos el favor del príncipe por nuestros propios medios para, llegado el momento, apelar a su persona y salvarnos?

Antes sus palabras ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Era cierto, siempre existía el riesgo de que su líder fuera descubierto, ¿llegaría entonces su lealtad al extremo de acompañarlo al destierro o incluso a la tumba? El silencio fue la más clara respuesta de todas.

Con un leve gesto de cabeza por parte del cabecilla, la discusión quedo sellada; tres hombres abandonaron la estancia y otros dos de ellos acompañaron a este al interior del salón principal.

No tardaron demasiado en localizar al príncipe, deciase de él que no gustaba de las fiestas ni grandes reuniones sociales, y por la posición en la que se encontraba y la mueca de fastidió de su rostro, quedaba claro que los rumores no mentían.

El líder del pequeño grupo sonrió, mejor que mejor para sus planes.

Rápidamente cruzó la sala hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su objetivo.

- Alteza – saludo, con una leve inclinación de espalda y cabeza. – Lord Bankotsu Es un honor para mi haber sido invitado a su cumpleaños, y lo será aun más si usted admite mis más sinceras felicitaciones hacia su persona.

Por la mirada de Inuyasha fue extraño que lograra permanecer estático, con la sonrisa en los labios, en vez de echar a correr lo más lejos posible.

- El placer es mío – respondió el aludido de forma más cortés posible, a pesar que su mirada desmintiera sus palabras.

- De seguro – aceptó Bankotsu de forma que podría haber sido detectada como irónica. – No obstante, y a pesar de saber que nada mío podrá superar vuestras más mínimas expectativas, me gustaría ofreceros un presente como prueba de mi lealtad y servicio hacia vos.

- Si gustáis así… - al parecer Inuyasha ni siquiera había prestado atención a sus palabras. Bankotsu torció ligeramente el gesto al percatarse de ello, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.

- Sin embargo… - dudó un momento, recorriendo con su vista el abarrotado salón – tal vez fuese más... prudente, si usted me permitiese entregárselo en privado.

En esta ocasión Inuyasha si miró interesado.

- ¿Lo cree necesario? – interrogó, alzando la ceja derecha de modo algo escéptico.

- Así es alteza – afirmó el otro – al menos si deseáis disfrutar el regalo.

El de ojos dorados lo contemplo fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que, finalmente, asintió como parsimonia.

- Más le vale que merezca la pena – advirtió secamente, a modo de aceptación.

Bankotsu permaneció en silencio, no obstante una triunfadora sonrisa curvó sus labios, una vez estos estuvieron fuera de la visión de Inuyasha, y rápidamente guió a este hasta la antesala donde antes había permanecido hasta convencer a sus hombres.

Lo que vio allí logró desconcertar a Inuyasha, un hombre, por sus ropas diría que siervo de Bankotsu, permanecía de pie, quieto, con una extraña y simple alfombra en sus brazos.

- ¿Pero qué? – gruñó, alzando las cejas en señal de enfado. No obstante Bankotsu pareció ignorarle.

- Antes de explicarle nada, ¿podría acompañarnos hasta sus aposentos? – No hubo respuesta, y quedo claro que Inuyasha estaba a punto de estallar en furia. No obstante el no se preocupó demasiado, conocía bien al príncipe y sabía que todo quedaría olvidado una vez este tuviera ocasión de contemplar, y usar, el regalo que él había preparado.

Mudamente, el príncipe lo condujo a él y a su criado de confianza, quien cargaba con la, en apariencia, simple alfombra, hasta la entrada de sus aposentos, y tras un momento de duda, acompañado de una mirada escéptica y enfadada, y un llevar su mano hasta la funda de su espada, Inuyasha dio paso a ambos a su dormitorio.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿me podrán decir ahora cuál es el jodido regalo, si es que existe? – su voz estaba furiosa, y parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre sus invitados – Les sugiero que se den prisa en hablar, caballeros – era bien fácil notar como la última palabra destilaba ironía.

- Por su puesto, alteza – aceptó Bankotsu – ahora podrá comprobar que la espera mereció la pena.

Inuyasha no contestó, pero él se apresuró a hacer un gesto con la cabeza a su hombre de confianza, quien, asintiendo lentamente, condujo la alfombra a los pies del príncipe, y con una reverencia la deposito allí.

- ¿Qué diablos? – protestó Inuyasha confuso y furioso al mismo tiempo - ¿Este es el famoso regalo? – por la expresión de sus ojos no lo terminaba de creer. No obstante, Bankotsu lo miro con suficiencia.

- El regalo – recalcó – esta dentro. – El príncipe ya no aguantaba más, la idea de que esos dos tan solo intentaban tomarle el pelo se hacía cada vez más grande. No obstante de nuevo la curiosidad le pudo, al fijarse en el candado que mantenía la alfombra cerrada. ¿Qué podría haber allí dentro que requiriese de tan múltiples medidas de seguridad? – Si sois tan amable de abrirlo… - tentó el otro, tendiéndole la llave de la alfombra, a los cual Inuyasha se la arrebató de malas maneras.

No muy delicadamente se inclinó hasta el candado e introdujo la llave por él. Tras un leve forcejeo la alfombra quedo abierta, mas aun enrollada. Interrogante de que debía hacer a continuación miró a Bankotsu quien le alentó con la mirada.

- Abridla – fueron todas sus palabras.

Inuyasha se puso en pie furioso. Él era un príncipe, esa era su habitación, ese era su palacio… y sin embargo ahí había dos idiotas que de seguro trataban de tomarle el pelo ¡en el día de su cumpleaños! Eso no lo iba a permitir, esos dos iban a saber con quien se estaban metiendo. Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a encararlos, un extraño ruido proveniente de la alfombra, similar al de una respiración muy agitada, le llamo la atención…¿qué sería lo que había hay dentro?

Después de todo, no le costaba mucho averiguarlo, y si no le complacía, bien podría encargarse de esos dos sujetos.

Lentamente, con parsimonia, colocó un pie sobre el inició del rollo de la alfombra, y de una fuerte patada hizo que esta se desenroscara ágilmente hasta quedar tendida por completo en el suelo de su habitación. Lo que vio después, lo que la alfombra contenía, sería una visión que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Una joven, una muy hermosa joven, se encontraba sujeta por cadenas doradas a ambos extremos de la alfombra. Su pelo era negro como la noche, y habría jurado que incluso podría contener reflejos marinos; su rostro era puro e inocente y sus carnosos labios brotaban vida, a pesar de que sus ojos se mantenían rojizos e inflamados, probablemente a causa de varios horas de llantos incontenibles…, por alguna razón, ese pensamiento helo el corazón de Inuyasha.

No obstante era imposible no fijarse en su figura y su escasa y llamativa indumentaria. La joven vestía solo un conjunto de sujetador y braguita, ambos dorados y en apariencia fabricados con un metal similar al hierro, además de unas tiras de tela morada que surgían en la parte central de la prenda inferior y se deslizaban por sus piernas sin lograr oculta mucho de estas.

Su pelo, recogido en un trenza alta que ya comenzaba a desarmarse dejando varios mechones sueltos a la altura de la frente, se balanceaba llamativamente, probablemente a causa de la violenta sacudida que había sufrido la joven al desenroscarse la alfombra.

Lo que más le llamo la atención a Inuyasha fue el fuerte vaivén de sus pechos, que la hacía ver aun más apetecible, producido seguramente por la respiración demasiado agitada de la joven, acompañada de los numerosos temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, parecía un cachorro asustado.

Durante una fracción de segundo Inuyasha pensó en tranquilizarla, sin embargo recordó la presencia de sus molestos invitados…, aunque al fin y a cabo su regalo no había resultado tan malo como el creía. Bien, tal vez si merecían un rápido agradecimiento y una despedida.

Sumergido en ese pensamiento decidió olvidarse momentáneamente de la joven, y colocando una pícara sonrisa en su rostro se volvió hacía sus invitados.

- Debo disculparme con usted SerBankotsu no es tan inútil como creía en un principio – la mirada del hombre se ensombreció, no sabía si Inuyasha hablaba en serio o tan solo ironizaba – Su regalo es realmente de mi agrado.

- Alteza – reafirmó con una reverencia – es un placer para mi serle útil. Estoy seguro de que ella sabrá como complaceros – aseguró tras una rápida mirada a la joven.

- Opino lo mismo – aceptó secamente Inuyasha. Realmente dudaba que esa joven fuera capaz siquiera de moverse, parecía colapsada, en estado de shock…, no obstante no debía mostrarse débil frente a sus nobles, y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que se retiraran y lo dejaran "solo". Y esta era la manera más rápida y eficaz de lograrlo.

- Entonces, creo que será mejor que nos retiremos – aventuró Bankotsu en vista del repentino silencio de Inuyasha.

- Será lo mejor – aceptó el de ojos dorados. – Les aseguró que su gesto no será olvidado – añadió, adivinando las intenciones del hombre.

- Es un alivio para mi escuchar eso, alteza – la verdad temía haber sobre pasado los límites, quizá la idea del regalo no fuera tan buena como él pensaba… Sin duda estaba imaginando cosas, el príncipe parecía complacido, probablemente estuviera deseando quedarse a solas con ella… Si, eso sería… así que lo mejor sería retirarse, ya tendrían oportunidad de saldar cuentas en otra ocasión. – Nosotros nos retiramos – señalándose a si mismo y a su acompañante en un leve gesto de cabeza; este último no tardo en dirigirse a la puerta. – Espero que disfrute de una buena noche – añadió mordazmente, mientras abría el picaporte de la puerta que daba al corredor

- Les deseo lo mismo – a pesar de la gentileza de sus palabras, sus ojos dejaban bien claro que hasta ahí había llegado las despedidas.

La puerta no tardó en cerrarse tras de ellos, y una vez Inuyasha se hubo asegurado de que se encontraba sola, permitió a sus ojos enfocar al objeto de sus deseos. Tuvo la impresión la impresión de que ella también lo estaba mirando, porque sus ojos se cruzaron durante una milésima de segundo, sin embargo la joven se apresuró a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si interiormente estuviera rezando por desaparecer del lugar.

Saltaba a la vista que sus temblores se habían incrementado a raíz de quedarse solas, y según indicaba el fuerte y veloz contoneo de sus pechos, su respiración había hecho lo mismo.

Inuyasha suspiró, aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Hola todas ( y todos, si los hay) espero k hayáis disfrutado este primer capitulo, y por favor decidme si merece la pena k lo continué, al igual que os agradecería cualquier tipo de consejo, sugerencia o ayuda...

Como dije es universo alterno, pero estoy tratando de mantener los caracteres de los protagonistas de modo similar a como son en la serie, por supeusto encajado en la epoca y en sus circustancias. Quiza se sorprendan porque Kagome no hable, pero ya descubriran sus motivos más tarde y verán que poco a poco tomara más confianza y espontaneidad.

Bueno tomodachis, es todo por ahora, me regreso a mi cama que estoy muerta de sueño, recien regrese de vacaciones y necesito dormir!

Nos leemos, By


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridas fans de Inuyasha!

En primer lugar quería agradecer a **Sivis-ink**, **javiitha-sxs **(muchisímas gracias por este y cada uno de los reviews que dejas en la mayotía de mis fic), **Consu.Lestrange**, **DianaAlejandra**, **hinangel07**, **kariko-12**, **Pameliux** y **setsuna17**, por sus magníficos alentadores reviews, sin los cuales jamás me habría atrevido a continuar esta historia, dado la cantidad de fic k estoy desarrollando en otras áreas, en serio, muchas gracias por animarme a continuar porque de verdad le tengo mucho aprecio a esta idea. Lamento no poder contestar vuestros reviews personalmente pero les juro k no me queda ni un ápice de tiempo para hacerlo, sino las actualizaciones tendrían k esperar aun más...

Y sin enrollarme más aki les dejo el siguiente capp, k lo disfruten!!

* * *

Saltaba a la vista que sus temblores se habían incrementado a raíz de quedarse solas, y según indicaba el fuerte y veloz contoneo de sus pechos, su respiración había hecho lo mismo.

Inuyasha suspiró, aquella iba a ser una larga noche, no obstante no fue capaz de negar una verdad evidente, ella era hermosa. Quizá no tanto como algunas de las flamantes mujeres con las que él salía, pero lo era. De una belleza pura, natural, aun con los ojos enrojecidos…, de una belleza capaz de atraer hasta al más santo de los hombres.

Se obligó a si mismo a ahuyentar ese pensamiento; ella podía ser muy hermosa, pero en esas circunstancias, tan solo un animal sería capaz de tomarla.

Un suspiró escapo de los labios nuevamente, y en pasos lentos comenzó a dirigirse hasta ella, quien en esos momentos tenía la vista fija en el techo, e inclinarse a su lado. Una de sus manos pareció cobrar vida, pues en un impulso que ni siquiera él fue capaz de refrenar, se acercó a la mejilla de la joven y la acarició lentamente…, no logró entender porque un calambre recorrió toda sus espalda ante ese simple contacto.

Un sollozó se dispersó entonces de la garganta de lo joven, quien ante el contacto había girado su cara hacía el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba en joven. Por algún motivo Inuyasha sintió dolor en su corazón al percibir el miedo y la repugnancia de ella hacía su caricia, aun así se obligó a si mismo a retirar la mano y tratar de calmarla.

- Shhh – susurró – no tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? – al ver que la joven no respondía la tomo por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Sintió como una sacudida de miedo recorría el cuerpo de ella, pero no la soltó, sino que se limito a atrapar sus ojos con los suyos propios. Se sorprendió al ver lo hermosos que eran a pesar del tono rojizo y las fuertes ojeras que los cubrían. – No voy a hacerte daño – aseguró y añadió al ver que la joven no lo creía – Eres muy hermosa, pero solo un bruto sin celebro tomaría de ese modo a un pobre cachorrito como tú. – Los ojos de la joven se abrieron ante esas palabras, e Inuyasha habría jurado que un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, tal vez debido al apodo que le había otorgado – No me tengas miedo pequeña, te aseguró que no te haré daño. – Ante esas palabras el vaivén de su pecho pareció normalizarse levemente, a pesar de que los temblores se mantenían presentes. – Eso esta mejor – halagó Inuyasha – dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- ….

- ¿Demasiado pronto para esas formalidades? – aventuró el príncipe, tratando de mantener su tono amable. - ¿Debo suponer que tampoco me dirás tu edad? – ante el nuevo silencio de la joven prosiguió - ¿me dirás al menos de dónde vienes, quién eres?

Por mucho que trataba de contenerse estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, que nunca había sido demasiada. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la muchacha si pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras, solo que no del modo que el esperaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos, y se veía como ella trataba inútilmente de reprimir sus sollozos…, incluso su cuerpo, a pesar de las cadenas, parecía encogerse en posición fetal. Solo entonces Inuyasha recordó las ataduras que mantenía presa a la chica.

- No…, no llores pequeña – a pesar de su esfuerzo no estaba muy seguro de cómo animarla – prometo no volver a preguntar nada, ¿de acuerdo? – y esta vez prosiguió sin esperar respuesta – Escucha, voy a acercarme a quitarte las cadenas ¿me permites? – silencio – basta que afirmes o niegues con la cabeza – añadió, en vista de que ella no iba a pronunciar palabra… quién sabe, tal vez fuera muda.

La joven permaneció inmóvil, con la vista fija en el techo, sin pestañear, de echo parecía no enterarse de nada de lo que él había dicho.

Inuyasha suspiró, obligándose a si mismo a ser paciente.

- Tomaré el silencio por un si – advirtió secamente. Comenzaba a molestarle esa actitud de ella, a pesar de que él le había jurado no hacerle daño, aunque, ¿quién sabe que situaciones fueron las que la condujeron a ese estado de desconfianza?

Un instinto asesino se apodero de él ante la idea de que algún hombre ya la hubiera forzado, no obstante se obligó a controlarse, dudaba que alguien se atreviera a entregarle a él un presente que ya estuviera usado, y de todos modos… ¿qué importaba? Pero la idea de asesinar al cabrón que le hubiera puesto a ella una sola mano encima persistía en su mente.

Tratando de tranquilizarse se arrodillo y comenzó a liberar las cadenas que aprisionaban sus brazos y piernas. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna al sentir el roce de su desnuda piel contra su propio cuerpo. ¿Pero qué Diablos le ocurría? Ella tan solo era una niña asustada… ¿niña? No, como poco tendría diecisiete dieciocho años, no era una niña, pero aun así…

- Bien, ya esta – al fin había logrado soltar todas las cadenas; ya no era necesario ese cercano contacto, que no hacía bien a ninguno de los dos.

Tal y como esperaba el silencio fue la única respuesta a sus palabras.

- ¿No te aburre este escaso nivel de conversación…? – preguntó irritado – todo sería bastante más fácil si no me obligases a hacer un monologo. – nuevo silencio y furia creciente en Inuyasha – En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir… - en ese punto su vista se detuvo fijamente sobre ella – Te diría que durmieses conmigo en mi cama… - tanteó, pero la joven parecía muerta, probablemente ni siquiera escuchara sus palabras… quien sabe, quizá además de muda fuera sorda – La habitación es grande, elige el rincón que más te plaza para dormir – ordenó finalmente.

Una parte de él le decía que eso no era lo correcto, si embargo su orgullo se mostraba herido y enfadado. Pocas veces se mostraba tan amable con alguien, y que ese alguien se lo pagara con silencio y malas caras le irritaba.

La joven ni siquiera cambió su postura o dio señal de haberlo escuchado.

- ¡Maldita sea! – protestó Inuyasha – más les valdría haberme regalado un perro, al menos me respondería en ladridos…

Furioso apartó la vista de la joven y se dirigió hacia su cama. Esperaba que en el día siguiente sufriese alguna mejoría… algo como un simple gesto de cabeza, por ejemplo.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, por alguna razón era incapaz de dormir. Tal vez se debiera a cierta presencia que ocupaba su cuarto, o al creciente frío de la madrugada que sabía ella estaría aguantando sin siquiera una manta. ¡Maldita niña! Si no fuera tan cabezota… él ahora podría estar durmiendo tranquilamente.

Finalmente no lo soportó más. Oiría el castañeteo de sus dientes aun a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente se estuviese helando de frío.

Maldiciendo se levanto de la cama y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba. No le sorprendió encontrarla justo en el mismo lugar donde el la había dejado, solo que en esta ocasión su cuerpo se encontraba encogido y ella se abrazaba las rodillas en posición fetal.

Su respiración ya no era tan agitada como antes, incluso podría decirse que los temblores habían pasado… para ser sustituidos por otros de frío. Inuyasha extendió una mano hasta rozar su mejilla; estaba helada.

- ¡Niña tonta! – reprochó – prefieres coger una pulmonía que admitir que tienes frío.

Ninguna voz respondió, sin embargo tampoco sintió que ella temblara de más cuando le acarició la mejilla, lo cual ya era una mejoría…, a no ser claro, que esta estuviese tan helada que ni se hubiera percatado de ello.

Maldiciendo se arrodillo a su lado y con un mínimo esfuerzo la tomo en brazos. Sintió como ella se estremecía debido a ese gesto.

- Te dije que jamás te forzaría a nada – advirtió – pero tampoco permitiré que mueras de frío. – Para su sorpresa, la chica pareció relajarse tras esas palabras. Quién sabe, tal vez las cosas comenzasen a mejorar.

Delicadamente tendió a la joven sobre su cama, y se limito a observar como esta se desplazaba hacia un rincón y se enroscaba como un ovillo sobre si misma. Suspiró, probablemente eso era lo mejor que podía esperar.

Se introdujo él también entre las mantas y se aseguro de que estas la cubrían bien a ella. Con sumo esfuerzo reprimió el descabellado impulso de acercarse y abrazarla, brindándole así el calor de su propio cuerpo.

Tardó varias horas más en dormirse, ya que la imagen de cierta chiquilla se negaba a abandonar su mente.

Cuando despertó debía ser más del mediodía, y no recordaba ninguno de los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior; por ello se sobresalto tanto al ver a una dulce joven durmiendo a su lado.

No recordaba haberla invitado a pasar la noche, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que no seguía ni por asomo el canon de las mujeres con las que el solía acostarse. No es que no fuera linda, sino que su belleza era una belleza distinta, pura, virginal, inocente…

Sin poder evitarlo su mano se deslizó hasta la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola tiernamente, sorprendido por la suavidad y frescura de su piel.

- Pequeña… - la palabra escapó de sus labios en un leve suspiro, y solo entonces los sucesos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente. Asustado retiro la mano como si quemara, él no debía tomarse esas confianzas con ella, a no ser claro, que estuviese dispuesto a forzarla, cosa que jamás le pasaría por la mente.

Suspirando se levanto de la cama y se retiro a tomar una ducha en la tina de agua, con un poco de suerte, los criados le habría preparado agua caliente.

Pocos minutos después regreso a su dormitorio con el pelo chorreando de agua, y tras dirigir una mirada a la joven y asegurarse de que permanecía dormida, se despojo de la bata y tomo su ropa para vestirse.

Se había colocado los pantalones y estaba por ponerse la camisa cuando una asustada respiración, ya conocida, lo interrumpió.

Giró la vista lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de la chica que nuevamente parecía aterrorizada. Sus ojos se encontraban divagando entre en su torso desnudo y la cama en la que ella se encontraba; desde luego no era muy difícil malinterpretar las cosas.

- Te aseguro que no ha ocurrido nada de lo que piensas, pequeña – la voz grave de Inuyasha se escuchaba algo burlona – No deberías ser tan desconfiada, te dije ayer que nunca te forzaría a nada.

Para su asombro, aunque sus palabras fueron recibidas dentro del acostumbrado silencio, la joven le dedico una mirada desafiante y escéptica a causa de ellas. Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a reír.

- De acuerdo, - aceptó sonriente - tal vez hagas bien en ser desconfiada, pero no conmigo – la joven lo miró escrutadora, quizá decidiendo cuan verdad había en sus palabras, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. Parecía mucho más despierta e inteligente que la noche anterior. De pronto sintió deseos de turbarla, y ver su, indudablemente hermoso, rostro sonrojarse – Te aseguro que he tomado a muchas mujeres, y todas y cada una de ellas se me ofreció voluntariamente. Sería una herida para mi orgullo tratar de poseer a una mujer por la fuerza…, y tú, por hermosa que seas, no serás la causante de que eso pase. – La joven desvió la vista de sus ojos rápidamente, e Inuyasha no tardo en percibir como un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas. Decididamente el rojo favorecía su rostro.

El príncipe sonrió complacido por ello, y por alguna razón no pudo reprimir su deseo de prolongar el juego. Lentamente, con pasos cortos y galantes se acercó hasta la joven, quien todavía seguía semi recostada en la cama con las mantas recubriendo casi la totalidad de su cuerpo.

A pesar de haber mejorado en algo, un brillo de miedo cubrió sus ojos al sentir la proximidad con Inuyasha, quien prácticamente se encontraba sobre ella.

- Claro que yo soy muy atractivo… - susurró el joven coquetamente en su oído – pocas son las mujeres capaces de resistir mis encantos – lentamente pegaba más su rostro contra el de la joven, al mismo tiempo que esta inclinaba en suyo hacia atrás, alejándose de él – y si tú quisieras podríamos pasarla muy bien – sus palabras eran seductoras, y la cabeza de la joven chocó contra el colchón de la cama, haciendo imposible que se distanciara más de él.

La muchacha se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, e Inuyasha se hallaba sobre ella, con sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia. Podía escuchar la alteración en los latidos de su corazón y el pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos, aun así no se veía tan dócil ni tan asustada como la noche anterior…, por el contrario su mirada parecía cargada de ¿desafío?

Para Inuyasha todo había empezado como un juego; la asustaba y luego hacía ver que no había peligro alguno, sin embargo, ese brillo revoltoso en su mirada…

- Pequeña… - su voz se escuchó calida, pero no menos seductora.

Su mano volvió a deslizarse hasta una de sus mejillas, acariciándola suavemente… la joven se revolvió en su sitio, y sus dientes mordisquearon sus labios, nerviosa, claramente asustada. Inuyasha jadeo ante ese gesto; no recordaba jamás haber estado tan excitado. Aquella joven tenía algo, algo que lo hacía desear besarla, acariciarla, recorrer con sus labios cada centímetro de su piel, poseerla… por encima de todas las cosas.

No pudo contenerse, fue un impulso, pero aunque pudiera haberlo detenido, no lo hubiera hecho. Sus labios terminaron de recorrer el poco espacio que los distanciaba de los de ella, juntándose al fin, en un leve roce.

Se detuvo entonces, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción, mas esta no se produjo. La joven que yacía bajo él se mantuvo inmóvil, paralizada. Al ver que no oponía resistencia Inuyasha profundizo el beso. Sus labios pellizcaron con fuerza los de ella, adentrándose lo máximo posible en su boca; quemaba.

No entendía lo que le ocurría, jamás se había sentido tan ansioso por una mujer, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba eran los labios de ella… irónico, ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. Aun así eso no lo detuvo.

Ansiaba sentirla, saborearla, beber de ella. Su lengua pareció cobrar vida, y raudamente se introdujo en su boca, relamiendo sus labios. Apenas fue consciente de cómo la joven se agitaba bajo él, tratando de apartarlo. Por el contrario se sentía embriagado, hechizado… hasta que un punzante dolor recorrió su lengua, semejante a un calambre y lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Inmediatamente se apartó de ella, y con una punzada en el pecho pudo percibir lo asustada que estaba. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que él era el culpable de que estuviese en ese estado, aunque quizá se debiese también al sabor metálico que inundaba su boca; ella le había mordido. Bien, no podía reprochárselo, aun no comprendía que era lo que le había ocurrido para actuar de ese modo.

Se disponía a disculparse cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su mejilla, dejando un fuerte y punzante ardor a su paso. No tardó en identificarlo como la mano de ella; lo había golpeado, y sinceramente lo merecía; aun así le sorprendió comprobar que no era tan dócil ni indefensa como creyó en un principio ¿y qué decir del buen puñetazo que le había propinado…? seguramente dolería por el resto del día.

- Supongo que lo merecía – admitió, separándose por completo de ella – no deberías estar siempre tan asustada… por lo visto sabes defenderte muy bien. – mientras lo dijo no pudo evitar acariciar su adolorida mejilla.

El asombró surcó el rostro de la joven, Inuyasha pensó que tal vez esperaba otro tipo de reacción por su parte…, pocos eran los esclavos que se atrevían a golpear a su amo y vivían para contarlo. Pero él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la esclavitud, y menos si se trataba de una mujer; cada cual es libre de actuar según su propio deseo, y ningún humano debería tener el control sobre la vida de otro.

- Bueno pequeña, creo que es hora de que encontremos algo más apropiado para vestirte, ¿no crees? – tal y como esperaba solo se produjo silencio; aun así no logró reprimir una mueca de fastidió – Entonces, ¿deseas qué te desvista lentamente o prefieres que lo haga rápido? Te advierto que soy experto en esas cosas – una mueca de terror recorrió el rostro de la joven ante sus palabras, aun así sus ojos brillaron nuevamente orgullosos y desafiantes, y se negó a responder. Inuyasha sonrió con pretensión y dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección. Eso termino de decidir a la joven, quien bajando la mirada, se apresuro a negar fuertemente, pero tan solo una vez. – Sabía que no eras tan retrasada y sorda como querías hacer creer – celebró el de ojos dorados y una mueca de enfado turbo el rostro de la joven, quien alzó la vista y lo miró enfadada – Tranquila, solo era una broma… De todos modos no poseo ropa adecuada para ti – pareció meditar – Todas la mujeres que me acompañan aquí entran y salen con la misma ropa… - concentrando como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se fijo en el repentino rubor que cubría las mejillas de la joven tras sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios nerviosamente – Creo que lo mejor será preguntar a Sango, ella sabrá que hacer… - Pareciese como si antes tan solo hubiera estado meditando en voz alta, y solo en ese momento miró a la joven y se dirigió a ella – ¿Podrás permanecer aquí hasta que regrese con Sango? estoy segura que ella tendrá algo de ropa para dejarte – a pesar de no esperar respuesta la miró interrogante, y para su sorpresa la joven asintió levemente, tal vez recordando lo ocurrido la vez anterior. – Bien – fue toda su despedida e inmediatamente abandono la estancia.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!

Espero k os haya gustado el capp y prometo subir l siguiente lo antes posible!

Recuerden, un fic feliz, en un fic con reviews, y una autora también xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!

Muchísimas gracias a **javiitha-sxs**, **kariko-12**, **fernandaIK26**, **superuva**, **Pameliux** y **makka'z** por vuestros alentadores reviews, sin los cuales jamás habría decidido continuar esta hiatoria. A todos vosotros os diré que sí, hay un motivo por el k Kagome permanece en silencio, pero no lo revelaré ahora o la historia perdera la gracias, habréis de esperar un par de capitulos... y por ahora, os dejo con la historia:

* * *

Inuyasha suspiró cabreado, las risas de Miroku tras explicarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior aun resonaban en sus oídos. ¡Maldito pervertido! Y encima se atrevía a preguntarle si la chica era de buen ver… ¡Ja! Obviamente era hermosa, pero él no dejaría que nadie se acercase a ella, ni hablar... y no es que le importara, tan solo ella estaba demasiado asustada para recibir ningún tipo de visitas, y menos aun si eran masculinas, que decir de ese calienta mujeres… ¡Antes muerto que permitir eso! Por suerte Sango había entrado en ese mismo instante provocando que Miroku no volviera a abrir la boca.

¡Si que lo tenía bien controlado su mujercita! Él jamás dejaría que una mujer controlara su vida de ese modo, es más, antes sería él quien estableciese ciertos límites a su esposa en relación a su comportamiento con él y con el resto de hombres… Que una mujer te controlara de ese modo, era nada menos que humillante.

Sin embargo, no lograba sacar de sus pensamientos a cierta joven, cuyo nombre si tan siquiera sabía, pero que en esos momentos debería encontrarse sola en su dormitorio. ¿Qué ocurriría si tratará de huir? Podría pasarle algo malo… aunque eso era poco probable; dudaba siquiera que fuese capaz de sostenerse por si misma. Pero ¿y si acudía alguien en su busca, entraban a su habitación, y se la encontraban a ella? ¿Sería capaz de reaccionar sin que la tachasen de loca? Por suerte eso tampoco era demasiado probable, nadie entraba a sus habitaciones sin obtener su permiso antes… Aunque su desdichado hermano… o su padre…

_Maldición Sango, ¿dónde estas?_

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Había dicho que iba a buscar un vestido apropiado, de los que usaba ella antes de casarse… pero ¡demonios! Podría haber avisado de que iba a tardar tanto, de ese modo él la habría esperado en su habitación… junto a ella, asegurándose de que estuviese a salvo.

_Calma Inuyasha, te estas comportando como un crío._

Era cierto; no debería estar tan preocupado, al fin y al cabo ella no era nadie… ¿o no? Tan solo un regalo de cumpleaños… No; era _su_ regalo de cumpleaños, y por tanto, él no permitiría que le sucediese nada; además se lo había prometido… él le había prometido que estaría a salvo, y él nunca faltaba a sus promesas… Bueno, quizá si lo hacía cuando eran promesas a la demás gente, pero eso se lo había prometido a si mismo, además de a ella, y por nada del mundo pensaba faltar a _esa_ promesa.

- Ya estoy aquí, Inuyasha – la voz de Sango resonó a lo lejos, librándolo de su ensimismamiento. – No me tarde demasiado, ¿cierto? – si las miadas matasen, ella ahora mismo estaría muerta – De acuerdo, cálmate, digamos que olvide donde guarde mi ropa de doncella… Pero, mira – señaló a la cesta que cargaba en sus brazos, al parecer rebosante de ropa – te he traído varios vestidos, así no tendrás que venir a pedirme cada dos días.

El de ojos dorados permanecía enfadado, sin embargo, tras varios momentos de contemplar la cesta de ropa tuvo que reconocer que no había sido tan mala idea tener que esperar un tiempo.

- Esta bien – aceptó de mala gana, y acto seguido ordenó – Trae.

- ¿Cómo? – Sango no parecía dispuesta a cumplir su orden e Inuyasha la miro contrariado. – Ni creas que permitiré que te aproveches de esa pobre muchacha – El príncipe gruñó contrariado, ¿por qué todos se empañaban en que él era un abusador de mujeres? – Tú guíame hasta ella, seré yo quien la vista.

Desde luego el hombre no estaba muy por la labor de colaborar, sin embargo, tras meditar unos instantes se dio cuanta de que lo expuesto por la joven era lo mejor. Ella necesitaría ayuda para vestirse, y dudaba que estuviese de acuerdo en que fuese él quien la atendiera.

De mala gana no le quedo otra que asentir, y sin mediar palabra abandono la estancia y se dirigió a su recamara, no sin antes asegurarse de que Sango lo seguía.

_Diablos, empiezo a comprender como se siente Miroku ante ella._

No tardó demasiado en alcanzar su habitación e instintivamente dirigió la vista hacía el último lugar en el que había tenido contacto con la joven. No se equivocaba, allí estaba ella, sentada sobre su cama, recostada sobre la pared, y con las mantas llegándole casi al cuello.

- ¡Oh! – apenas escuchó la exclamación de Sango a sus espaldas, su vista estaba fija en ella, quien en esos momentos, por raro que pareciese, le devolvía la mirada. Se sorprendió al comprobar que el miedo ya no era la emoción predominante en sus ojos, habiendo sido sustituido por la tristeza. Una enorme y desgarradora tristeza. Se preguntó que demonios hubo de sufrir esa pobre chiquilla para quedar con el semblante de un pobre cachorrito desvalido – Pero si casi es una niña – se sorprendió Sango a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha tuvo deseos de matarla, pues la joven sin nombre había desviado su mirada hacia ella tras sus palabras, privándolo a él de sus preciosos ojos marrones. No obstante se obligó a si mismo a recordar el motivo de la presencia de Sango en su habitación.

- Ella es Sango – dijo señalándola con la mano, mientras sentía como de nuevo la joven clavaba sus ojos en él – Es una amiga – explicó – te ayudará a vestirte… Eso que llevas no parece ser muy adecuado… - en su mente recordó la imagen de la joven, cubierta solo por esas dos prendas doradas… Realmente hermosa… pero no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

- Encantada de conocerte – murmuró Sango acercándose a ella. A Inuyasha le molesto que la joven no temblara por su acercamiento, tal como hacía con él – No te preocupes, seremos amigas ¿de acuerdo? – el príncipe se disponía a advertirle que era en vano hacerle preguntas, cuando, para su sorpresa y enfado, la muchacha asintió levemente, provocando una sonrisa y una mirada de superioridad de Sango hacia Inuyasha. - Ven – añadió tendiéndole la mano – lo primero que hay que hacer es vestirte adecuadamente. Y tú – advirtió volviendo la vista hacia el joven - ¡más te vale esperar fuera!

Inuyasha resopló enfadado, ¿quién había dicho que él pretendiese quedarse? Después de cómo Sango lo estaba tratando dudaba que ella volviera a confiar en él. No era raro que a veces se preguntara que había visto su amigo en esa bruja… Solo esperaba que no aprovechara su ausencia para contar más barbaridades de él, o de seguro ella no volvería a dirigirle la mirada.

Sango mantuvo la vista fija en la puerta hasta asegurarse de que Inuyasha abandonaba la estancia totalmente y cerraba la puerta tras de si; solo entonces volvió su vista a la joven, quien en esos momentos la miraba algo asustada.

- Ah, no creas que es tan malo como le hago creer – explicó riendo – Es solo que me gusta hacerle enfadar… eso le paso por andar invitando siempre a sus fiestas a mi maridito. – hizo una pauso y condujo su mano al estómago – estoy embarazada ¿sabes? pero eso no parece importarle mucho a Miroku. – sango contempló a la joven unos instantes, quien la contemplaba interesada, y por primera vez, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – Es un mujeriego – resopló enfada – Ambos lo son, él e Inuyasha – explicó ante la mirada confusa de la joven – pero también buenas personas, jamás se les ocurriría lastimar a nadie… Estas en buenas manos – aseguró finalmente.

Con esas palabras la conversación se dio por zanjada, y Sango ayudó a incorporarse a la joven. Después le dio a elegir uno de entre los muchos vestidos, pero ante la indiferencia de la joven, fue ella quien acabo escogiendo uno de color verde oscuro, de terciopelo, mangas rectas acabadas en punta, un escote cuadrado que dejaba ver parte de la clavícula, y algunos encajes en la falda. La parte de arriba era estrecha al cuerpo, pero la de abajo se habría libremente, cayendo en campana.

- Te ves hermosa con ese vestido – aseguró Sango, terminando de colocar la falda correctamente – ya verás cuando te vea Inuyasha – sus palabras fueron inocentes, dichas al vuelo, pero provocaron una mueca de terror en el rostro de la joven, hasta entonces inexpresivo. - ¡Oh! Cielo – se disculpó Sango al ver el efecto de sus palabras – No me refería a eso. Estoy seguro que se sorprenderá al ver lo hermosa que estas así vestida, pero no debes temer que él te fuerce a nada… Ya te lo he dicho, mujeriego, pero de buen corazón, jamás forzaría a una mujer a nada que ella no quisiese… No debes tenerle miedo, y a mi tampoco, somos amigas ¿recuerdas?

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar a la joven, y una vez Sango finalizó de arreglarle el pelo en un semi recogido, esta se encargó de llamar a Inuyasha para que entrara a "ver su obra maestra"

El joven no tardó demasiado en abrir la puerta, se deducía por su mirada que estaba enfadado, no obstante, en el momento en que sus ojos hallaron los de Ella, todo enfadado quedó olvidado.

- Es…estas preciosa, pequeña – balbuceó asombrado. No era para menos, la joven se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido verde resaltando su piel clara y su pelo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba entrever sus deliciosas mejillas coloreadas a causa e la vergüenza.

- ¿Verdad que si? – resaltó Sango, feliz por su buen trabajo. Sin embargo, de pronto pareció recordar algo, porque su rostro se contrajo contrariado, y miró a su nueva amiga y a Inuyasha disculpándose – Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, olvide que hoy venía le doctor a visitarme, ya saben… por mi embarazo… Pero prometo volver pronto a visitarte – aseguró dirigiéndose a la joven – y estoy segura de que Inuyasha sabrá tratarte bien, ¿verdad Inuyasha? – pareció más una amenaza que una pregunta, por lo que el joven no se digno a contestar. No obstante Sango no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues se dirigía rápidamente hacía la salida, y con un rápido "hasta luego" abandono la estancia definitivamente.

Inuyasha y la joven quedaron solos en la recamara, y el ambiente no tardó en volverse tenso, dado que ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Inuyasha se obligó a romper el silencio.

- Sabes pequeña – por alguna razón había tomado la costumbre de llamarla así, dado que no sabía su nombre – Te ves muy linda con ese vestido… - el joven no logró reprimir la sonrisa al ver como ella enrojecía por el comentario y mordisqueaba levemente sus labios, nerviosa; no obstante sus ojos seguían tristes, con una sombra de miedo, que por alguna razón, él deseaba eliminar con todas sus fuerzas – Hay más vestidos – añadió torpemente, nunca antes le había ocurrido quedarse sin palabras, solo ahora, con ella – podrás cambiarte siempre que lo desees – era un comentario tonto, incluso él lo reconocía pero no sabía que más decir - ¿Tienes hermanos? – bien, eso era un cambio de conversación, él único problema residía en que ella no iba a contestarle – Yo tengo uno – añadió, en vista de su silencio – Su nombre es Shesomaru, y créeme, es mejor que nunca lo conozcas, tiene un humor de perros, aunque su mujer, Rin, es muy simpática, no se que vio en él realmente, y…

Las horas transcurrieron así, libremente. Él hablaba y ella escuchaba. De echo, no resultaba aburrido, como creyó en un principio; era la primera vez que se atrevía a hablar de ese modo con alguien, sin tapujos, y también era la primera vez que sentía que ese alguien lo escuchaba realmente, sin estar pensando en lo que decir a continuación.

Con ella se sentía libre, y extrañamente cómodo. Además parecía realmente interesada en sus palabras, lo suficiente para eliminar los temblores y espasmos que siempre la sacudían cuando se acercaba, hasta el punto de terminar los dos sentados sobre el suelo, con la espalda recostada sobre la pared, y sus brazos a centímetros de tocarse.

No obstante, como todo lo bueno, no podía durar para siempre, como quedo demostrado una vez llamaron a la puerta.

- Alteza – la voz sonó ronca y distante, al otro lado de la habitación – su padre requiere su presencia en el salón de trono, es necesario que acuda inmediatamente.

Inuyasha resopló, ¿por qué justo ahora, cuando al fin parecía tomar confianza con él? Aun así…

- Muy bien – aceptó, en voz lo suficientemente alta para ser oído por el soldado – comuníquenle a mi padre que iré allí lo antes posible.

- Alteza – se oyó la despedida tras la puerta, para después ser sustituido por el ruido de pasos alejándose.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que se había ido, Inuyasha se incorporó pesadamente, mirando a la joven.

- Ya te dije, menudo pesado esta hecho _su majestad_ – ironizó en tono de burla – Aun así será mejor que acuda, antes de que se enfade de verdad y venga aquí a buscarme… – hizo una mueca de espanto al imaginar lo que eso conllevaría - ¿Estarás bien, verdad pequeña? – su voz se escuchó realmente preocupada, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se posaban sobre los suyos, destilando preocupación, a lo que ella asintió – Prometo no tardar mucho… mientras tanto – recorrió con la vista la habitación, en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla a pasar el tiempo. Finalmente su vista se detuvo en su lujosa biblioteca, tal vez esa sería una buena manera de pasar el rato, no obstante dudaba que ella supiera leer… tan solo los nobles o ricos hacendados recibían ese tipo de educación, y aun entre ellos solía excluirse a las mujeres. Pese a ello se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió hacía ella, tomando uno de sus libros favoritos. La trama del libro incluía a una sacerdotisa que buscaba los fragmentos de una perla mágica, siendo ayudada en su tarea por un medio demonio con orejas de perro y un ego superior al tamaño de su espada; obviamente ambos terminaban juntos. Suponía que ese era el tipo de libros que le gustarían a una joven como ella, en el dudoso caso, por supuesto, que supiese leer… Si no, no le quedaría de otra que entretenerse con los escasos dibujos – Podrías entretenerte con este libro, es bastante aceptable.

Al ver que ella no lo rechazaba, le tendió el libro, y para su sorpresa la joven comenzó a leerlo con avidez, tras dedicarle una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento a un muy sorprendido Inuyasha que cada vez se mostraba más curioso sobre sus orígenes.

Pese a ello no pudo menos que devolverle el gesto, se veía aun más hermosa cuando sonreía, a pesar de hacerlo de esa manera tan tímida.

- Bien, veo que estarás entretenida – comentó, un tanto celoso de la atención que ella dedicaba a la lectura; no obstante debía atender la llamada de su padre, de otro modo las consecuencias podrían ser terribles – Será mejor que me valla… - tartamudeo - la puerta permanecerá cerrada así que nadie podrá molestarte, y… yo volveré lo antes posible – no lo entendía, ¿por qué? ¿por qué dolía tanto el tener que separase de ella? Seguiría hay cuando volviera, ¿o no? Aun así… - cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – no podía ocultar por completo el ansia o el miedo de su voz, y ella debió notarlo, porque sorprendentemente alzó los ojos hasta posarlos sobre los suyos, y a pesar de no emitir palabra alguna, su mirada trasmitía más que todo lo que pudiera haber dicho.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de cómo unos ojos podían comunicar tanto, aunque quizá se debiese simplemente a la falta de palabras, que elevaba el valor de las expresiones haciendo que hasta el más mínimo detalle cobrara su relevante importancia.

Los ojos de fuego del joven devolvieron la mirada con igual o mayor intensidad, descubriendo en los de la muchacha una gran cantidad de emociones distintas. La tristeza no había desaparecido por completo, pero si había sido llevada a un segundo plano…, el miedo estaba extinto, como si nunca hubiera tenido lugar en esos precioso ojos oscuros. Gratitud, ternura, afecto… era lo que ahora podía leerse en ellos. Inuyasha pensó que nunca había conocido unos ojos más puros, ni más hermosos a los de Ella.

Ciertamente el impulso que siguió a continuación no era desconocido para él, pero tampoco hizo nada por controlarlo…

- Pequeña – la palabra escapó de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban una de las sonrosadas mejillas de la joven, que esta vez no temblaba, de echo se limitaba a observarlo con un toque de curiosidad en los ojos, acompañado de otra emoción que no sabía identificar…

Instantes después se separaba de ella y abandonaba la estancia como si estuviese siendo perseguido por el mismísimo demonio. La puerta se cerró sobre si y el tuvo que apoyar la espalda sobre ella para tranquilizarse, no comprendía por qué actuaba de ese modo, lo único que sabía con seguridad, es que si hubiese permanecido dentro, junto a ella, con su mano acariciando su rostro, la habría besado, y eso era algo que no podía, ni debía querer hacer.

Minutos después, algo más tranquilo, se apresuraba a llegar a la sala del trono. Para su sorpresa, dentro no solo se encontraba su padre, sino que su hermano y un amplio numero de consejeros, entre los que destacaba el hombre de confianza de su padre, un tal Naraku que a él no le inspiraba demasiada confianza, estaban allí, al parecer y al juzgar por sus miradas, esperándole.

Suspiró quedamente, en muda plegaría porque la reunión no se extendiera demasiado, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de una encantadora jovencita llenaba su mente y rebosaba sus sentidos.

* * *

Espero k os haya gustado el capp, ¿reviews?


End file.
